


So Long

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, post original series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted





	So Long

“Listen.” Albert said, looking his hands and not at Harry Truman by his side, “I know you’re - I know you’re probably straight and you lost Josie less than a year ago. I know its been a rough year, two years, I guess” he shrugged, he was his standard black suit, “I don’t know.”

“No Albert.” Harry said, “Go on.”

“I’m in love with you.” Albert said, “I know you probably think I hate you and your town-”

“Stop,” Harry said, “I love you too, Albert.” he laughed, “And I still feel bad about socking you”

“That is long since forgiven.”


End file.
